Do Princess' Dream Of Black Cat's
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Chat-nette. It's Valentines Day and Marinette receives a very special card from someone


In her room, above a bakery, in the middle of Paris, a blue haired teenager called Marinette Dupain-Cheng was looking into her bag for her homework.

"Huh?" she asked pulling out an enveloped card that she was sure was not in there before.

"What's the matter Marinette?" Tikki, asked looking up from nibbling on the cookie she was eating.

"This is Tikki," Marinette said to the little red and black Kwami, showing her the card, before opening it and seeing a poem inside.

 _'What do princess' dream of?_

 _I would like to know_

 _If you want to find out too_

 _At the Eifel Tower, come yourself and show_

 _I'll be there at nine_

 _So don't be late_

 _If you show up before that_

 _It's fine_

 _Perhaps around eight?_

 _I'd like to get to know you more_

 _One whose eyes and hair are so blue_

 _To which I just adore_

 _Who I like to be my valentine_

 _Marinette, is you.'_

At the bottom there was a tiny paw print.

Marinette was star struck by this as loads of questions buzzed in her head.

Who wrote this? Why were they reaching out to her? How did they know who she was? How did they get this poem into her bag?

"So what you gonna do Marinette?" Tikki's voice brought the teen back to reality.

"I don't know Tikki," Marinette said looking at her clock to see she had about an hour to decide. "What if, I do something to totally embarrass myself, and he changes his mind. Whoever he is."

"I'm sure they would have put this much effort into something like this, if he was like that," Tikki said smiling "Come on, at least go and see who it was that sent it to you."

After a bit of thinking Marinette agreed.

Getting up, putting on her jacket, slipping her purse over her shoulder where Tikki slipped into and taking the card with her, Marinette went to tell her parents she was going to meet someone at the Eifel Tower.

Getting a _'Be home before 10,'_ from her mother, Marinette set off.

* * *

9:00pm

Marinette had been there for three and a half hours on the middle lookout point the Tower held, looking down to see any approaching cars, or people.

She was the only one still there.

"Where is he Tikki?" she asked once more.

"Relax Marinette, it's still not even nine yet," Tikki said on her shoulder.

"Who do you think wrote this Tikki?" the young designer asked, again this being a repeating question.

"I don't know Marinette," Tikki said sighing. Sensing someone was coming she zipped bag into her hiding place.

"Hello?" Marinette called out looking around seeing a familiar looking black cat themed superhero "Chat?" she asked confused.

"Hey Princess," Chat Noir said grinning a little "Nice to see you showed up."

"You mean you wrote this?" Marinette asked holding up the card, surprised.

"Yep, too _fur-ever_ to write it, kept getting stuck on rhymes," Chat said coming over to stand next to her.

"But don't you like Ladybug?" Marinette asked blushing a little after rolling her eyes at his pun.

"I've recently heard that she has her eyes for someone else," Chat Noir said in an emotionless voice, as if he had dealt with things like this for years.

"Sorry," Marinette said hugging him.

"Why? Not your fault," Chat said but hugged her back sniffing her hair.

"I know," Marinette said avoiding his eyes "But just... sorry. So, with her out of the way I was next in line then?" she asked grinning as they parted.

"Well actually next in line was Alya, you know the girl who writes the Ladyblog," Chat said grinning back "But turns out she was taken too."

"By who?" Marinette asked not having heard about this.

"Nino," Chat said right away "You know the one who was the Bubbler."

Smiling Marinette reread the letter again.

"What do you mean by you wish to know what I dream about?" she asked "Isn't that a little stalker-y?"

"It means I would like to know what I can do to make you happy," Chat said lightly taking Marinette's hand and kissing it, making her blush.

"Well, I dream about giant bowels of ice cream," Marinette began "Becoming the best designer in the whole of Paris. Having an actual conversation with the boy I like with me not stammering or being clumsy. And that boy to notice that I like him."

"Well I can't help with the ice cream," Chat Noir said smiling "But I can try with the others."

"Oh really?" Marinette asked a sly grin on her face.

"Sure," Chat said standing tall and proud "My father happens to be one of the current best designers Paris holds," he continued "If you give me some of your designs, I'll try and get him to look at them."

"Really?" Marinette asked smiling widely.

"Sure," he said nodding "Now who's this other boy so I can help him see you for you, Princess?"

"Promise not to judge to try and kill him?" Marinette asked nervously.

"I promise, Chat's honour," he said.

"It's..." she said mumbling the name blushing.

"Sorry what was that?" Chat asked confused.

"It's..." she tried again.

"Still couldn't quite catch that," Chat said.

"IT'S ADRIEN AGRESTE!" Marinette screamed covering her mouth, after Chat looked surprised.

"I gotta go," she said heading for the stairs.

"Marinette wait," Chat Noir said grabbing her hand and making her look to him, and then hugged her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"For... For what?" Marinette asked confused.

"Nothing, and everything," he said sighing as he pulled away "I'll have a talk with this 'Adrien Agreste' see if I can change his mind."

"Thanks Kitty," Marinette said standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek "But no hurting him."

With that, Marinette turned to the stairs again and left for home.

* * *

The next day at school, Marinette found a small bouquet of roses on her desk with a note saying _'For the one I hold close to my heart. From Adrien.'_

Blushing as red as the roses, Marinette looked towards Adrien and smiled.

Just then, Alya and Nino came in and took their seats.

"Hey Marinette, Adrien," Alya said getting out her things, noticing the roses "Girl what are those?"

"Just flowers," Marinette said putting them safely to one side "By the way, a little black kitty told me you and Nino are a thing now," Marinette said grinning evilly loving her friend's reaction.

"Marinette!" she screamed.

Catching on Adrien joined in.

"So buddy will I be your best man? When's the wedding?" he asked Nino.

"Dude!" Nino cried out to his friend.

Both cries being drowned out by Marinette and Adrien's laughter, just as the teacher came in.

As everyone turned to the board to begin the lesson, Marinette started to think about last night and smiled.

She was starting to change her mind on whether she liked cats or not.


End file.
